Gloves
by FearTheFluff
Summary: Sometimes I want to feel how warm you really are // Tear x Luke //


**Gloves**

_Don't hide from me_

She stood alone in the middle of the room, surrounded by a thick darkness. She took a deep breath. She couldn't believe he had said that. What she feared the most was that perhaps it was truth. But it wasn't her fault, she had been raised that way. Tear couldn't believe she had ran away so stupidly.

"Tear?" his voiced reached her ears, but she did not respond to the call. She was still angry at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.. Worst in front of everyone..."

"No, you shouldn't" she answered coldly. Luke's ears and heart hurt when she talked that way.

"I didn't mean it, it just came out" he tried desperately to excuse himself, he had surely hurt her this time. She was doing her best and he just kept pushing her.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said you were immature..." she turned to look at him and noticed water at the corners of his eyes. He was really sorry. The melodist walked toward the red headed and wiped the tears away with her gloved hand. "It's just that sometimes..."

"I know... But what I said, that you were a block of ice, that it doesn't look as you love me that's... Not true" he caught the girl's hand with his and slowly removed the clothing that covered it and let it fall to the floor, he placed ithe extremity against his cheek. Tear blushed. "Sometimes I just want to feel how warm you really are. I want to feel the girl that waited for me for so long, but you just..."

"I understand Luke but..." she pulled her hand away from him and turned around "Its hard for me to change. I was trained this way... Don't let others see how you feel, remain always calm and distant, that's what they thought me since I remember"

"... I'm sorry I didn't take that into consideration Tear" he got closer to to her and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on the girl's shoulder. She smiled and touched his hands with hers.

One of them was gloved, the other one wasn't. She felt his warm skin with the ungloved extremity. She had to do the same as Luke had done with her hand, uncover herself. Getting rid of all those inhibitions, to just enjoy the warm love that they shared. It would be hard, she knew, but she had to do it to show Luke she felt the same way he did. She had dreamt with placing her lips over his while he was gone, she dreamt of holding onto him for hours, sharing their essences.

"I love you Luke" she whispered. Luke's proximity allowed him to listen to her words. She caught her gloved hands and removed the piece of clothing, letting it fall to the floor. "I really do I just..."

"It's okay" he held her tighter and inhaled deeply, feeling her pleasant smell filling his nostrils. "I love you too, Tear" she turned around to face him. She looked at his eyes and smiled to him.

Luke couldn't stop himself from closing the distance between their faces and placed his lips over hers. Tear flinched at the contact but soon responded to the gesture. Their lips soon took an steady pace and Luke adventured inside the brunette's mouth, meeting her tongue. Tear felt overwhelmed but soon found the presence of this intruder in her mouth quite pleasant and began to play with it.

When the girl managed to gather enough courage to enter the red headed's mouth with her tongue he didn't wait a second to suck on it. It felt weird, but at the same time nice. She relaxed and felt that the boy's hands caught her waist, she raised her own and circled his neck. He pulled her closer, her breasts brushing his chest one of his legs slightly between hers. Before she could notice they were standing at the edge of the bed, lost in a passionate kiss. The melodist pulled the swordsman closer and forced him to fall over her on the bed, still kissing. For a moment the red headed backed off. The girl looked at him puzzled.

"Tear, are you sure of this?" she didn't answer with words, she just smiled gently and kissed him lightly on the lips. Luke took that as a green light to venture his hands over her body, slowly.

Luke desired her. He wanted to make her his. For some reason the image of Tear with another man flashed in his mind. He began to remove her dress.

Tear wanted this, she was sure. She wanted to show the replica she was true about her feelings. When he started to undress her she moved so it would be easier for him to succeed in the task.

He gazed at her, the top of her dress now hanging at her hips. Her black bra looked really tight, as if she was trying to hide her breasts. He looked at her blue eyes and saw her blush fiercely.

"It looks really tight" he said to her, she looked away.

"They're big and they're... uncomfortable in battle..." It took him a while to realize to who the "they" was directed at. Suddenly he felt as a really lucky bastard.

"I think they're charming" he said, as he gently brushed her breasts with the tip of his fingers. Tear arched her back when he passed over her already hard nipples. He pinched one of them and the melodist let out a moan. Luke was enjoying her reaction, but he wanted to touch her bare skin. He began to remove the black piece of clothing, the girl raised her arms, allowing him to take it out completely.

He always knew Tear had big boobs, but the truth was they were enormous. No wonder why she wore such a tight bra. He could picture her in one of Natalia's party dresses and made a mental note of never to allow such a thing. He knew all the male's in a room would drool over **his** girl if something like that were to occur. The melodist was blushed three shades of red.

"Why are you embarrassed?" he asked playfully as he cupped one of Tear's breasts with his right hand. "You are so beautiful my girl" Luke then placed his lips over the sensitive skin and obtained a moan from the girl. He felt something hardening between his legs and pushed a knee between the melodist's.

"Shirt" Tear mumbled and the red headed somehow managed to understand her. He raised himself from the bed and removed his shirt, he threw it to the floor and quickly went back to work on the girl's breasts this time lightly licking her nipples. Not satisfied with the pleasure of tasting her, he began to suck and the brunette couldn't help but to moan loudly. That was better. But it was not enough. Suddenly Tear's dress seemed like an obstacle and the swordman pulled it down, along with the red undergarment the girl wore under it, leaving her in nothing more than her panties.

"Such a nice sight" Tear blushed. She moved her hands to Luke's belt and began to struggle with it. The boy giggled and helped her in the duty, his pants were shortly afterwards thrown next to the rest of their clothing. This time it was his turn to blush. His arousal was now more than evident, his erect member visible through the remaining piece of clothing.

"You... Look your cutest when you blush" the melodist said as she brushed the red headed's hardness with the tips of her fingers. He flinched at the contact and bent down to meet her lips in a soft kiss that soon became passionate. He brushed himself against her through their remaining clothing, feeling the need to touch her grew bigger with every move. He slowly ventured his hand to her womanhood, slipping it under her panties. He felt how wet she was and couldn't help but to tease her.

"Someone's really horny" he said and smiled at her intense blush. Luke took a finger to her entrance and penetrated her with it. Tear gasped. That was unexpected. She moved her hips so he would hit her deeper. The red headed removed the last barrier that cover her body. He moved up and stared at her naked body. Way too sexy, that girl was too hot. **His **girl. Tear was **his**.

"Don't stare at me like that it's... Embarrassing" she looked away and covered her body with her hands and arms. Luke smiled.

"Mystearica" he said with a husky voice. She looked surprised at the sound of her full name. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, there is no reason to be embarrased" he kissed her forehead, then her lips, her neck, her chest... She kissed all the way to her intimacy and then felt that his own underwear was about to burst. The girl pulled them down suddenly and changed positions with him, being now on top.

She kissed him and wrapped a hand around his member. Unable to keep herself from peeking she moved her eyes down and looked at her loved one's hardness. Only one word came to her mind and for some reason she said it out loud.

"Big" the melodist mumbled without actually realizing she had. She kissed him on the neck as she gently squeezed Luke's member. He yelped.

The young man couldn't help it anymore. He rolled over and placed himself on top of her once more. He spread her legs with his hands and held them in place as he positioned himself right on her entrance. He looked at her face. Tear's eyes were closed and her hands were holding the sheets tightly. He had been to fast.

"Tear, look at me" her ligth blue orbs gazed at him, nervousness visible in every faction of her face. "I'm sorry. I was too fast. We don't have to do this now if you don't feel ready I..." he wasn't allowed to continue, the brunette silenced him gently with her index finger.

"I'm okay. I want this, just... Be gentle"

He entered her. It was really tight but comfortable. He closed his eyes and moved deeper. Once he was completely in her he heard a cry. Luke quickly opened his eyes and saw the girl under him had fresh tears in her cheeks. He was shocked.

"I-I'm sorry Tear, I-I didn't think it would hurt that much..." he looked really worried and the girl managed to smile.

"I l-like it I j-just have to get used to it"

They remained motionless for a while but when the red headed felt that the melodist's muscles relaxed a bit he began to move. In. Out. In. Out. Every thrust filled him with unmeasurable pleasure. He looked at her, cheeks flushed, teary eyes half open, hands tense, breasts moving with every strike. So sexy.

Such pain at first, and then, as he hit her deeper and deeper, her tunnel expanding to fit his manhood, the pain became something else. Something she had never felt before. It felt good. Really good. So good she couldn't prevent the moans from coming out of her mouth. It seemed like Luke really liked the sounds she made as he sped up as soon as he heard them.

And then her walls once again constricted his member, this time harder than before. Her back arched and her hands found their way to his back, lightly scratching his skin as the most amazing scream came to his ears. "L-L-LUKE!!!"

The pleasure built up in her exploded and she felt she hit the ceiling. Then, as she went down she felt Luke's movement's became erratic and then he stopped and quickly exited her. She felt something warm and sticky was spilled over her and knew Luke had also climaxed.

"I don't think we should reproduce just yet" he said. She smiled and nodded, too tired to talk. The swordsman covered them both with the sheets and hugged her tightly, burrying his head in her hair. "I love you Tear. I love you so much it sometimes hurts..."

"I love you too, Luke and I'm happy I could show you how much" she whispered.

The young couple fell asleep together, enjoying the warmth of the body of their loved one.

........................

"Tear! Are you there?"

Natalia's voice came to their ears and woke them up, both blushing at the sight of the other one. They smiled to each other and then freaked out at the sound of the door being opened. How stupid of them, leaving it unlocked.

"Tear?" the princess' green eyes were fixed upon them. Their clothes scattered all around the bed and the fact they were hugging made the situation really self evident. "S-Sorry!" she said and quickly closed the door.

"Jade's going to make fun of this" Luke said as he snuggled against her beloved.

"Probably" she said, feeling sudden urges to repeat last night's events.


End file.
